


300

by Bird_of_Prey



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Сборник не связанных между собой драбблов по 300 слов каждый. Название - первая фраза работы.Должно быть где-то около двадцати драбблов, но тут уж как пойдет.





	300

_ “Я не могу спать здесь без тебя” _

Рената получает это сообщение в три часа ночи. Проснувшись от трели звонка над самым ухом, она сонно тянется к телефону, попутно прогоняя кота, который улегся слева, на то месте, где (если бы не этот чертов тур) спала бы Земфира. Глаза слезятся от яркого света экрана, Литвинова щурится, пытаясь прочитать сообщение, не сразу видит адресата и некоторое время гадает, кто мог бы вообще написать ей такое. Потом понимает.

Под звонкую трель приходит еще одно сообщение.

_ “Спишь, наверное. Извини. Бессонница” _

Рената улыбается. Земфира порой ведет себя совсем как ребенок, стремясь привлечь к себе внимание - знает ведь, что ночью Литвинова не выключает звук, даже когда сама Земфира в туре.  _ Особенно _ когда Земфира в туре. Эти сообщения - заранее спланированная акция, способ напомнить о себе на тот случай, если Рената посмеет хоть на секунду отвлечься и позволить себе фривольность в отношениях с особо близкой подругой. Ночное напоминание: привет, я еще здесь, помнишь меня?

Рената помнит.

“ _ Выпей таблетку”,  _ \- пишет она и зажигает ночник, зная, что в ближайший час заснуть ей не удастся.

Кот возвращается на кровать, клубком сворачивается у Литвиновой на животе. Рената рассеянно чешет его за ухом, кот мягко мурлычет и почти сразу засыпает, но женщине уже все равно.

“ _ Не помогло”,  _ \- приходит ответ.

“ _ Я знаю, к чему ты клонишь. Не надейся, я не поеду к тебе за тридевять земель среди ночи” _

_ “Жестокая женщина” _

Рената с улыбкой отправляет смайлик-скобочку.

На другом конце царит долгое молчание. В тот момент, когда Литвинова уже откладывает телефон обратно на прикроватный столик, приходит последнее сообщение от Земфиры.

“ _ Собака” _

_ “И я тебя люблю. Спокойной ночи”,  _ \- отвечает Рената и отключает телефон.

На другом конце страны Земфира еще минут пять смотрит на экран своей старой нокии, глуповато улыбаясь, потом откладывает телефон, бросает мимолетный взгляд на розовеющее небо за окном и, накрывшись одеялом с головой, проваливается в сон.


End file.
